Avengers Vol 1 675
| Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Mark Brooks | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Carol, it's just... gone. No Earth. No Moon. | Speaker = Sasquatch | StoryTitle1 = Avengers: No Surrender | Writer1_1 = Mark Waid | Writer1_2 = Al Ewing | Writer1_3 = Jim Zub | Penciler1_1 = Pepe Larraz | Inker1_1 = Pepe Larraz | Colourist1_1 = David Curiel | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Supporting Characters: * * ** *** *** ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed members * * Antagonists: * Unnamed criminals Other Characters: * * * * * Detective Dan * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Numerous unnamed New Jerseyans * * * * Numerous unnamed San Diegans * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * Avengers ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * * Aliens * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ******** ********* ********* ******** ******* ******** ********* ******* ******* ****** ****** ****** **** ***** **** ***** **** ***** **** ***** **** ***** ****** **** ***** *** *** ** *** ** *** *** *** **** **** **** ***** ** *** *** **** Command Bridge *** ** *** **** ** * * * * Items: * * * and * * * * * * and * * * , , and * * * * * and * * * * and * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In Texas, Miguel Santos plays poker with some car stealers but he's exposed by their boss as the superhero Lightning. The hero easily disposes of the foes and calls his boyfriend, who works for the FBI to take care of them. As they tease each other on how they're going to spend the night, a strange beam of red light shines all over the planet. In New York City, Falcon is puzzled by that same red light, while he narrowly saves a man from a car accident. The news report all over the world natural disasters, like eruptions and earthquakes, so all Avengers teams start helping the populations affected by these events. Vision tries to contact Alpha Flight Station, but the satellites seem to have disappeared, so the communication doesn't work. Meanwhile, on Alpha Flight Station, Captain Marvel is shocked to see that planet Earth and the Moon have vanished from their normal location. Beast and T'Challa realize that the Earth hasn't just been secluded, it's been moved. In the midst of chaos, while other heroes save civilians all around, Jarvis is hit by a rockslide as he saves a boy, which is witnessed by Nadia Van Dyne. In San Diego, while Synapse and Doctor Voodoo try to keep people calm on shore, Rogue, Human Torch, Wasp and Scarlet Witch deal with an incoming tidal wave. In New Mexico, Hawkeye and Red Wolf save a girl stuck under rubble. At Mount Vesuvius, the U.S.Avengers deal with its eruption by creating a huge force field all around it. Squirrel Girl spots something strange in the sky: it looks like a shooting star, but it also looks like it's steering. The "shooting star" crashes inside the Colosseum in Rome, revealing from it a small, black pyramid. In Washington, D.C., Captain America is briefed by T'Challa and, as he saves a couple from a collapsing pillar, he suddenly freezes up in place. The same thing also happens to Spider-Man in Queens, T'Challa in Wakanda, the Champions in Arizona, the X-Men in Central Park, Squirrel Girl and Enigma at the feet of Mount Vesuvius, Vision and Wasp. All remaining Avengers, both active and retired, are called to assemble at the Avengers Mansion, where Nadia tells the others that Jarvis is in critical conditions. Because Rogue dismisses the problem saying seven billion lives are more important than one, Nadia leaves enraged. As Lightning realizes the Avengers are people, and as such they also have interrelation problems, a mysterious woman, who all Avengers seem to believe a founding member of the original team, appears, claiming she's come back to help them. | Solicit = NO SURRENDER Part 1 AVENGERS goes WEEKLY for the stunning sixteen-part saga that will write the end of an era! The Earth has been STOLEN! The sky burns while mysterious cosmic objects crash down from above, wreaking havoc across the world! The Avengers are the last line of defense between Earth and the mysterious forces threatening to tear it apart. It’s time to ASSEMBLE! The teams you know and love from AVENGERS, UNCANNY AVENGERS, U.S.AVENGERS and OCCUPY AVENGERS come together to face a threat beyond any they’ve faced before in a weekly epic adventure that will define the future of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included